jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pinguinus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MismeretMonk (Talk) 19:46, June 20, 2011 Hello Sure, I suppose if you want. Although make sure the fanfic is up soon too :) If you need any help here, just ask me or MismeretMonk. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. In fact, it would be a first! :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm also about to start writing Jurassic Park V: Devil Genisys. I wasn't going to start it for a while, but since the big news about film 4 came out, I really need to start it. It turns out, my plan for Jurassic Park 6 is hauntingly similar to the details they've given so far, and I'm crazy enough to try and pitch the idea to Steven Spielberg and see what he thinks. So there you have it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) In the novel, he's from Cambridge and meets with Nedry about the park's unusually large data fields. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Augustus? Makes a nice allusion to those Roman guys, I guess. If you want. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Template Seeing as every other major editor here has one, I made a template for you. The link is Template:PinguinusFan, and you can insert it into any page by typing . Basically its says you wrote the article and not to edit it without your permission. I did an example of how to use on Pliocene Park. And by the way, you don't need the 'Story:' prefix here. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses DYD You're The Press now, are you? :) Synopsis Oh dear. You were flying through space on your spaceship, when suddenly there was an engine malfunction, and you began to lose power rapidly. By this time, you were very near to a planet, and its gravitational pull was strong enough to draw you in. After the crash, you discovered you were the only survivor. Now, you must navigate your way around the planet, avoiding danger and trying to send an SOS. Your choices will decide whether you live or die... Oh. I appear to have given you the Synopsis of my DYD. Never mind. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I am working on it now, and currently have 16 paragraphs. Quite a way to go. Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they're all creatures already on Multiverses Wiki. Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You wouldn't be impressed about hsi stuff. See this, for example. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 15:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) When will you continue Pliocene Park? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, I'll keep it. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)